independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
War of 2016
Humanity/Earth (and its associated military bases) ---- Supported by: Resistance |side2 = Alien Empire |commanders1 = Heads of Earth's governments / Thomas Whitmore † / Elizabeth Lanford † / / David Levinson / / Joshua Adams ---- The Sphere |commanders2 = Alien Queen † |forces1 = Earth Armed Forces *Many H-8 Global Defenders |forces2 =Harvester |casual1 =Presumed to be in the hundred millions - billions *East coast of the U.S. annihilated *Most of European coastal lines annihilated *Majority of Asia devastated |casual2 =Very great *Alien Queen terminated *All alien war soldiers terminated |prev = Congo Ground War |next = Resistance-Alien War }} The War of 2016 or the Second Alien Invasion was the second large scale conflict between the human race and the Aliens. The war occured between July 2nd and July 4th, 2016, exactly as it occurred 20 years earlier in the War of 1996. Background Shortly prior to their defeat in the War of 1996, the aliens on Earth sent a transmission into deep space. The transmission was noticed by human scientists, who strongly believed it to be a distress message and implying the undoubted possibility that the aliens would one day return to Earth. Within a span of twenty years, humanity reverse-engineered alien technology left over from the 1996 conflict to prepare for a second invasion. Due to time being relative in space travel, the distress message reach to the aliens' home planet in 2016. Prelude On July 3, 2016, the ESD lost contact with Rhea Base and learned that it was destroyed by an immense wormhole that was created there. Soon afterward, an unidentified alien ship emerges through a wormhole near the Moon. Believing the unknown spaceship is to be the responsible for the destruction of Rhea Base, the Earth Space Defense were then given order by the UN Security Council to attack the ship in which the ESD Moon Base fired its main weapon at the ship and causing it to crash on the lunar surface. However, the ESD soon lost contact with their base on Mars caused by the same aliens of the 1996 invasion. The Invasion On July 4, during the 20th anniversary celebrations, the aliens arrived in full force in the form of a 3,000 miles massive mothership. The sudden arrival of the enormous spacecraft caught Earth forces off guard, as it quickly destroyed the ESD Moon Base and Earth's Orbital Defense System's units before entering the planet's atmosphere. Due to the immense gravity of the Harvester which conflicts with the Earth results in massive chunks of earth along with cities and people from most of Asia and the Middle East being lift up towards the ship. The Harvester lands over the North Atlantic Ocean and causing the lifted structures and debris to rained over Europe, and its landing annihilates the entire United States East Coast and much of northwestern Europe. The ESD rallied available and surviving forces to launch an counterattack on the Harvester in an attempt to kill the aliens' Alien Queen, on the basis that this will cause her attendants to retreat from Earth. ESD forces utilized aerial drones to disable the Harvester's energy shield and allowing ESD fighters to escort bombers to drop cold fusion bombs on the mothership. After succeeding in disabling the shields, ESD fighters led by Captain Dylan Hiller were assailed by alien fighters and the mothership's defense weapons, which makes it impossible for the ESD to make a direct attack on the vessel. Hiller attempted to lead the bombers into the Harvester, but the aliens anticipated this move and launch their counterattack in which they unleash a electromagnetic-like pulse that disabled the ESD fighters and destroys ESD satellites, and downing human communication in the process. The bombers that were able to drop their payload were intercepted by alien drones, which they contain the explosions with force-fields. ESD Director David Levinson was on the Moon investigating the wreckage of the unknown ship and recover a container. After being literally swept up by the arrival of the Harvester, Levinson and his companions took the container to Area 51 and opened it to reveal a giant white sphere of artificial intelligence. The Sphere explained to the humans that is was sent by a party of refugees to help evacuate humanity to a refuge planet occupied by a resistance force of countless other races which opposed the harvester aliens. The situation worsen when the ESD learned that the Harvester is drilling into the Earth to harvest its core and thereby rendering the planet lifeless. The aliens are also aware of the Sphere's presence and will make their attempt to capture it in order to learn its vital secrets. Killing the Queen In desperation, Levinson and Dr. Brackish Okun make an alternate and desperate plan to kill the Queen. Realizing that the aliens are invested in finding the Sphere and that the Queen is locked on to the Sphere's "RF frequency", Levinson and Okun put the Sphere in an isolation chamber and duplicate its frequency into a transmitter on a space tug to lure the Queen into a trap filled with a cold fusion bomb. However, the pilot of the tug must sacrifice themselves in order to blow up the Queen's personal ship as it captures it. Thomas Whitmore volunteers to pilot the space tug on the suicide mission. After the frequency is activated, the Queen and her forces was lured to the trap. During the subsequent battle, Whitmore leads the Queen's personal warship to the trap as the space tug is taken to the warship. The Queen soon realized the trap, but is too late to escape as the warship is trapped in a force-field and Whitmore detonates the bomb. However, the Queen barely survives by using a personal force-field on her exoskeleton. Now knowing the location of the Sphere, the Queen and her remaining forces attack Area 51 while enveloping herself in a swarm of alien fighters to protect herself. After bypassing Area 51's defenses, the Queen almost obtain the Sphere until Patricia Whitmore commandeered a fighter and destroys her shields projector, allowing Captain Hiller and his surviving squadron, who hijacked alien attackers, to finally kill the Queen. With the Queen dead, alien forces were in disarray. The Harvester stops its excavation and retreats into space. Appearances *''Independence Day: Resurgence (novelization)'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence'' Behind the scenes Category:Events Category:Independence Day: Resurgence